I Can't Think FR
by gleettucevato
Summary: Emily vient d'avoir un accident en s'entraînant à la natation et doit reste quelques jours chez elle, Paige vient donc lui tenir compagnie, et plus si affinité.


« Salut, Em.

- Paige ! Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu viennes aujourd'hui ! Tu devrais être à l'entraînement !

- Oh, ce n'est pas parce que je vais louper une fois ! Mais si tu veux que je parte... » ajoute Paige avec une moue joueuse.

« Non, reste ! » s'empresse de répondre Emily.

Paige rit et entre enfin dans la chambre.

« Alors, comment ça va ton genou ? » demande-t-elle en désignant la jambe attelée de sa petite amie.

« Mieux, mais c'est pas encore trop ça.

- Je peux peut-être aider. » propose Paige suggestivement.

- Ca fait vraiment mal, Paige, je... »

Mais la grande brune a déjà décroché l'attelle, s'assoit sur le lit et commence à masser sous le genou. Emily, qui s'était d'abord raidie, se détend.

« Alors ?

- C'est magique. Tu as des doigts de fée !

- Tu n'as pas idée de tout ce dont ils sont capables...

- Paige ! Ma mère est à la maison !

- Je suis au courant, c'est elle qui m'a ouvert la porte. »

Emily ne répond pas et se contente de froncer les sourcils en direction de Paige qui éclate une nouvelle fois de rire.

« Oh, c'est bon, Em, je plaisante.

- …

- Em ! »

La nageuse se contente d'attirer sa petite amie vers elle pour l'embrasser.

« Je suis contente que tu sois venue. En plus mes parents sortent ce soir dès que mon père rentre, je me serai retrouvée seule. »

L'expression qui vient d'apparaître sur le visage de Paige en dit long.

« Paige...

- Désolée ! Je ne t'ai pas vu depuis trois jours, c'est trop long pour moi !

- Pour moi aussi, mais c'est pas une raison ! »

Paige fait mine de bouder, et Emily décide de changer de sujet.

« Tu restes dîner ?

- Oui, je pensais qu'on pourrait commander et regarder un film. J'ai apporté quelque chose, mais on peut regarder un des tiens si tu préfères.

- Le tien me va. Qu'est-ce que tu veux commander ?

- Pizzas ?

- Ça ma paraît bien.

- Parfait. Alors, raconte-moi tes péripéties. »

Paige s'allonge sur le lit à côté de sa petite amie et passe son bras sous sa tête.

« Je m'entraînais seule à la piscine dimanche et j'ai eu une crampe, je ne pouvais plus nager donc j'ai commencé à couler, le maître-nageur m'a remontée et ils ont appelés les pompiers. J'ai passé un moment à l'hôpital, radio et tout le reste, mais au final ce n'est qu'un méchant claquage. Le médecin m'a conseillé quelques jours sans trop bouger, mais d'ici la fin de la semaine je serai de retour au lycée, sur béquilles bien sûr.

- Tu es sûr que tu ne devrais pas rester à la maison toute la semaine ?

- Ce n'est qu'un claquage ! Et puis je te ferais rater d'autres entraînements !

- Hmm... » lâche Paige, visiblement pas convaincue.

Emily rit et l'embrasse à la tempe. Le père d'Emily entre à ce moment dans la chambre et Paige se lève subitement du lit, gênée.

« M. Fields ! On ne vous a pas entendu arriver. Je – bonjour. »

L'homme lui tend la main en souriant.

« Bonsoir, Paige. »

Il se tourne vers Emily et se penche pour lui déposer un baiser sur la joue.

« Ca va, ma puce ?

- Beaucoup mieux, oui. »

Elle lance un sourire reconnaissant à Paige.

« Tant mieux. On va y aller, ta mère et moi.

- Bonne soirée ! Oh ! et Paige reste pour le dîner, ça ne pose pas de problème ?

- Au contraire, je préfère ça que de te savoir seule. Pas de bêtises ! » ajoute-t-il d'un air entendu.

« Papa ! »

M. Fields se dirige vers la porte en souriant.

« Bonne soirée ! »

Une fois les parents Fields partis, Paige propose de commander les pizzas. De nature très protectrice, la grande brune interdit à sa petite amie de se lever et s'occupe de la commande, d'ouvrir la porte au livreur, et enfin de démarrer le DVD.

« Qu'est-ce que tu nous as choisi ?

- I Can't Think Straight. C'est super drôle et chou, un de mes préférés.

- Un film gay je suppose ?

- Uh-hu. »

Les deux jeunes filles savourent leur pizzas devant la télé, sur le lit d'Emily. Une fois le repas fini, elles posent les pizzas et la bouteille de Coca-Cola vide par terre et se rallongent contre les oreillers, mais aucune des deux ne regardent vraiment le film. Avant longtemps, Paige se retrouve sans T-shirt.

« Em ! Il y a moins d'une heure tu t'indignais de mes allusions et maintenant...

- C'est parce que mes parents étaient là !

- Tu es sûre que tu veux le faire maintenant ?

- Je suis sûre, Paige. Certaine. Sauf si tu n'es pas prête. »

En guise de réponse, Paige fait passer le T-shirt d'Emily par-dessus sa tête et dépose un long baiser passionné sur les lèvres de sa petite amie. Les lèvres d'Emily répondent aux siennes et le baiser se prolonge jusqu'à ce qu'elles viennent à manquer d'air. Faisant attention au genou blessé de sa petite amie, Paige fait glisser son pantalon le long de ses jambes puis retire le sien. Emily contemple sa petite amie à genoux devant elle, son corps magnifique dans ses sous-vêtements assortis. Visiblement, elle s'était préparé à « éventuellement » se retrouver dans cette situation. Emily a déjà vu Paige en maillot de bain plus d'une fois, mais ce soir c'est différent. Ce soir elle est la seule à la voir, ce soir c'est leur soir. Ce soir ce n'est pas un quelconque maillot de bain qu'elle porte, c'est un ensemble qu'elle a choisi pour Emily seule. Elle attrape la main de Paige et la fait retomber sur elle pour l'embrasser de nouveau.

« Tu t'étais préparée on dirait !

- Disons plutôt que je ne voulais pas être prise de cours. »

Et Paige embrasse de nouveau sa nageuse, tout en glissant ses mains derrière son dos pour lui détacher son soutien-gorge. Elle le jette par terre et se met à caresser les seins d'Emily qui émet de légers soupirs de plaisir.

« Paige... »

La grande brune marque une pause.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as changé d'avis ?

- Non. Bien sûr que non. Je t'aime, Paige McCullens.

- Je t'aime aussi » répond Paige en embrassant du nouveau Emily, d'abord sur la bouche, puis le long de la mâchoire, dans le cou, sur l'épaule, sur le sein où elle s'arrête un peu plus longtemps, avant de continuer le long du ventre et toujours plus bas. La respiration d'Emily se fait de plus en plus haletante à mesure que Paige descend. La brune arrive enfin au niveau de la petite culotte d'Emily, qu'elle fait glisser le long de ses jambes avec de reprendre sa descente.

Emily s'accroche d'une main aux draps, de l'autre aux cheveux de sa petite amie. Elle gémit, doucement d'abord, puis de plus en plus fort, jusqu'à presque crier lorsqu'elle atteint l'orgasme. D'un coup, son corps se relâche et Paige se retrouve de nouveau à sa hauteur, à l'embrasser avidement.

« Qui aurait cru que la discrète Emily Fields pouvait faire autant de bruit au lit ? » plaisante Paige.

« Ou comment ruiner un moment parfait... » répond ironiquement Emily. « Tu veux peut-être qu'on voit qui de nous deux a le plus de voix ? »

Et sans attendre de réponse, Emily retire à la fois les deux pièces de sous-vêtements de sa brune et entreprend de lui caresser d'abord le haut du corps, puis de plus en plus bas, sans jamais lâcher ses lèvres. C'est rapidement au tour de Paige de manquer de souffle. L'étreinte de ses mains se ressert de plus en plus sur l'oreiller, jusqu'à ce qu'un nouveau cri retentisse dans la pièce et qu'elle se détende de nouveau, plaçant ses bras autour du cou d'Emily pour l'attirer vers elle et commencer une nouvelle séance de sport de langues.

« Alors qui a gagné ?

- Je dirais qu'on a besoin d'une nouvelle manche pour départager.

- Quand tu veux. »

Les deux jeunes filles restent étendues ainsi, nues, dans les bras l'une de l'autre, pendant un long. A presque minuit, elles enfilent chacune un pyjama d'Emily et range les déchets du repas et leurs vêtements, même si les Fields devineront probablement facilement le déroulement de la soirée et, malgré l'heure tardive, Paige envoie un SMS à ses parents pour dire qu'elle restera dormir chez Emily, pour le principe. Puis les deux jeunes filles regagnent le lit et s'endorment, de nouveau dans les bras l'une de l'autre.


End file.
